Shaun of the Dead II: From Dusk Till Shaun
by PLPwriter
Summary: A few months after ZDay, Shaun and Liz are still together, but things are a bit shaky, Liz thinks Ed is too dangerous to keep and Shaun should turn him over. Things get worse when the Winchester reopens under new management... Management that bites.
1. Chapter 1

Shaun of the Dead II:  
From Dusk Till Shaun 

PART 1

"Poor John and Bernie… Still cant believe they're gone…" Michael said, staring at the burned-out remains of the Winchester. As their cousin, he was legally the owner of the pub after their demise, but he wasn't sure if he even wanted to re-open the place now… Too many memories attached to it.

As he turned to leave however, a figure In a hood stepped in his path, smelling of sweat and booze, Michael was immediately put off by the stranger. "Scuse me…" He said politely, moving to go around them.

"No, excuse me Michael…" The stranger said with a Spanish accent, freezing Michael in his tracks.

"Wait… How did you know my name?" He demanded, stepping back to face the hooded man.

"Well I am interested in re-opening this pub." He said plainly.

"Its not for sale, I'm planning to tear the whole building down."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that… Good thing its not going to happen."

"What are you blabbering on about? I think its about time you jogged on, wanker." Michael said, crossing his arms.

The last thing Michael saw was glowing red eyes and a flash of pearly white fangs as they lunged for his jugular.

--------------------

Three weeks later, Shaun and Liz were strolling down the sidewalk, heading towards their flat. "Shaun… I've been meaning to ask you something…" Liz started, sounding apprehensive.

Shaun, knowing that tone, responded guardedly. "Sure, what is it?"

"How- Um… How long do you really intend to keep Ed locked up in the shed?"

Shaun stopped, looking incredulously at her. "What do you mean? Ed is my best friend, I cant kick him out."

"I didn't mean kick him out Shaun, I mean maybe we should turn him over to the Z-Day rehabilitation people. I mean, its not like his training is going well, if you beat him at 'Halo', he tries to bite you."

"That is not true… He only does that when I turn the game off…" Shaun said sheepishly.

"That's exactly my point Shaun… You cant train him yourself. He needs to go with professionals, and if he cant be trained, he needs to be put down so he can be at peace."

"But I just cant bare the thought of those damn 'zombie whisperers' locking him up…" He said, hanging his head.

"Look, Shaun, babe… I'm not saying do it right now, I'm just saying you should THINK about it for awhile is all."

"Yeah… Maybe your right Liz… God, I just miss havin' him around is all. Maybe if the pub was still around we could get him used to people again…"

Just as the words left his mouth, they passed a flyer hanging from a lamp post. Shaun's very limited attention wouldn't even have registered it at all except for the name on the top, 'Winchester Pub'

Shaun stopped dead in his tracks. "What the hell?"

The flyer was an advertisement for the re-opening of the Winchester Pub under new management.

"How? John and Bernie was zeds, we saw it ourselves." Liz said, confusedly.

"Maybe their cousin Michael decided to re-open it after all." Shaun suggested, reading the info.

"Who?"

"Oh, John's cousin Michael was going to have the building torn down, but I suppose he re-opened it instead…" He said, smiling. "At least SOME things are going to get back to normal."

"Want to go have a look?" Liz suggested.

"Absolutely!" Shaun said happily.

The two of them crossed the road and hopped on the next bus uptown.

-----------------------

In the basement of the Winchester, things weren't going as happily.

"So whom do you serve?" A female voice with a Spanish accent demanded.

"Santanico Pandemonium…" Michael responded with a flat-toned voice. His complexion was ghastly pale now and his eyes had a yellow tint to them. He almost looked dead…

The person before him was a gorgeous Spanish woman with jet black hair that reached down to the small of her back, she was dressed in a partially see-through evening gown, obviously intended to get attention… She smiled, turning to her hooded partner. "He's one of us now."

------------------

At that moment, Shaun and Liz stepped off the bus and joined the large crowd of people gathered outside the re-built Winchester. Shaun was excited that he and Ed's old watering hole was about to become their NEW watering hole as well… If he could get his bitey friend to calm down a bit.

As the doors were opened, the crowd of people moved in, everyone going for tables immediately, Shaun and Liz however, went right for the bar stools, which, while not the best seats in the house, were the most comfortable. However, the interior of the pub, Shaun soon realized, was NOTHING like it had been before. Rather than the half-circle counter he remembered, there was one stretching all the way across the left-hand wall and most of the room was dominated by circular tables near a large stage with curtains.

"What the hell have they done to the place?" Shaun asked, looking around.

"I dunno, but it looks more like a strip club now…"

Shaun blinked once. "Hang on… How do you know what a strip club looks like?"

Liz smiled, blushing slightly. "Well I had to make tuition money for college…" She started, but was cut off by the lights dimming.

A huge muscular Mexican man stepped out on stage a moment later and called for everyone's attention. "And now, for your viewing pleasure, the mistress of the macabre, the epitome of evil… The most sinister woman to ever dance on the face of this earth!" He said, throwing his arms wide. "Lowly dogs, bow your head… Kneel and worship at the feet of Santanico Pandemonium!!!" He said, stepping aside as the curtains parted.

Shaun and Liz watched as a beautiful Spanish woman stepped onstage wearing an evening gown and a large cloak. She pulled the edges in around her and flung them wide again, revealing a snake that had somehow manifested underneath.

The music began to play throughout the bar as the woman began to dance seductively and Liz rolled her eyes. "Well doesn't that figure… A nice cozy pub gets turned to-" But she stopped when she realized that every man in the pub's eyes were transfixed on the woman with the snake. "Shaun?" She said, tapping him. He didn't respond though, he too was staring at her like the others.

Liz growled angrily and stormed over to the counter to the bar tender, who happened to be the burly Mexican from the stage. "Lager please…" She said flatly.

"All we got is Chango." He said, pouring her a glass.

"What the hell has happened to this place?" She said to herself, looking over at Shaun again. She'd expected him to realize what a wanker was by now… But he was still ogling that woman… "Something isn't right here…"

Liz stormed up to the stage and stepped right up. "Look, I hate to interrupt, but I think there needs to be some explaining!"

Santanico stopped dancing, looking at her as though she was a bug. "Who is this mortal that interrupts me?" She demanded, looking over at the bartender who was hurrying up to the stage.

"Apologies mistress… She came up while my back was turned.

"Liz!" Shaun said, now free from his hypnotic stupor. He came up, pulling her to the side of the stage. "What are you doing?" He inquired, smiling nervously at everyone else.

"Something is wrong here, Shaun, who are these people? Why is she dancing with a snake for god's sake?!"

"I dunno, but why did you need to interrupt? You should have just said something to me!" Shaun said.

"I tried, but you were too busy nursing your boner!" She retorted, shoving him aside and storming off.

"Liz…" Shaun said, trailing off. He looked at the patrons of the bar, then at the bartender and the dancer. "Sorry bout this." He finished, hurrying after her.


	2. Chapter 2

SHAUN OF THE DEAD II: 

From Dusk Till Shaun

PART 2

"Liz, can we please talk about this?" Shaun begged. They had returned to their flat hours ago, but Shaun hadn't gotten a word of response from Liz the entire time, she just ignored him and bustled about the kitchen, washing dishes.

"Liz, PLEASE, you have to believe me, I didn't even know you were trying to speak to me, its like the rest of the world just vanished when that woman came on stage…" Shaun said, suddenly realizing just how strange the events of that night had been.

Liz suddenly stopped, slamming a handful of spoons down into the sink. "That's not exactly helping your case here, Shaun. You were acting like I didn't even exist and now your TELLING me that I didn't exist!"

"No, that's not how I meant it, Liz!" Shaun back-tracked as he followed her down the hall to the stairs. "Of course you exist Liz, I love you!"

"Oh?!" Liz said, pausing mid-way up the stairs. "Well let me know when I start existing, THEN you can tell me that." She finished, stomping up the stairs and slamming the door to their room behind her.

---------------------

A moment later, Shaun plopped down on the sofa, sighing. He shook his head and snatched up the key-ring from the table before heading out to the shed. Unlocking the door, he entered cautiously, spotting Ed in his usual spot, sitting in his chair, playing Halo 2.

"Hey pal, how's it going?" Shaun asked, Ed just groaned in response as his still living friend took the empty chair next to him.

"Liz is upset, so I figured I'd give her a bit of time to cool off before I tried talking to her again." He explained, even though Ed couldn't respond to what he was saying… Being undead had that disadvantage. Somehow though, Shaun could always talk to Ed, even in his present condition.

As the two friends blazed their way through level after level, figures approached the flat from the street…

---------------

"I don't want any screw-ups bendejo." Santanico ordered, seated in the back seat of a car.

Three of her children were gathered around the outside and Razor Charlie nodded. "Yes mistress, all will go as planned, this chica wont know what hit her…" He said, waving for the others to follow him into the flat.

---------------

"I dunno what's going on with him Di… but something tells me its not entirely his fault…" Liz said sadly.

She was sitting on the bed, tissue box in her lap as she sniffled. She'd called Diane right after her fight with Shaun, but it wasn't the same since Ivan had moved to Wales with her family after Z-Day.

"Well its not like he didn't CHOSE to oogle that woman, I mean, what did she do? Hypnotize him?" Diane said.

Liz was silent a moment as she thought back to the pub. "That's just it though… They were ALL acting that way, it wasn't just Shaun. All the men in that room were sucked right in by her, like she had some kind of power over them all."

"Oh come on Liz, its not like-" Diane started, but suddenly the line cut off and her voice disappeared.

"Di?" Liz asked, checking the phone to make sure it was still hooked to the wall. It was. Something had killed the line. "For fuck's sake…" She said angrily, going to the door. "Something's always-"

Suddenly, a hand zoomed through the doorway and grabbed her by the mouth. "SHAUN!" was all she managed to squeak out.

Her assailant was the burly Mexican from the pub and he flung her back down onto the bed as another man entered, locking the door behind them.

---------------------

Out in the shed, Shaun paused the game, turning and furrowing his brow. Ed groaned angrily at the halt of their gameplay and Shaun just swatted him in the shoulder. "Quiet Ed… Did you hear that?"

Ed didn't respond audibly and Shaun got up, quickly moving back towards the flat. He entered the back door and listened, there was only silence. "Liz?!" Shaun called out, but there was no answer. "You alright up there, babe?"

He moved up one step, but before he could reach the next one, a strong hand seized him by the collar, flinging him off the step and into the door behind him. Shaun slammed into the wood, cracking it with his weight.

He groaned in pain, looking up at his assailant, but he was too quick, grabbing him by the front of his T-Shirt and flinging him to the left and into the living room, smashing right through a wooden shelving unit. Shaun slammed into the ground as pictures and his cricket bat crashed down around him.

As the man stalked towards the downed Shaun, he grinned, barring his fangs in anticipation. Just before he reached Shaun however, a loud crashing sound came from the back yard, distracting the vampire.

He tromped over to the window, peering out to see Ed angrily stumbling towards the house to get Shaun to turn the game back on. The vampire's face crunched up, confused at the sight before him, but as he turned to finish off Shaun, he was greeted by a cricket bat to the face.

The vampire spun around like a top, it's jaw cracking from the force of the attack and it toppled to the floor.

Shaun flipped the bat around in his hand. "Didn't anyone ever tell you its rude to come into other peoples' homes?" Shaun inquired.

Without warning, the vampire shot back up to a standing position, Shaun gasped, stepping back wide-eyed as the creature of the night screeched at him viciously. Shaun whacked him across the face once again, but he was ready this time and it had no effect… Other than pissing it off.

He back-handed Shaun, sending him flying through the coffee table behind him. Just as he took a step though, Ed came crashing through the door, toppling onto the vampire, who spun around angrily and chomped into Ed's throat.

"Ed, NO!" Shaun shouted, struggling to his feet once again, searching for something, ANYTHING to fight off the monster with. He spotted Liz's mum's family heirloom, a metal crucifix. "Worth a shot…" He said, snatching it up.

----------------

Liz grabbed the lamp from the night stand and smashed it over Razor Charlie's skull, knocking him off her just as he was leaning in to bite her neck. She dove across the bed and went for the bathroom door, but the other vampire blocked her path, giggling and baring his fangs hungrily.

Liz turned, but Razor Charlie leapt across the bed to tackle her to the floor…

-----------------

Downstairs, the vampire spat out the blood from his mouth disgustedly and tossed Ed to the side. "Puta Madre! Your dead!?" He shouted, heaving as though he was about to throw up. He turned around quickly to locate Shaun, or a waste basket, but found himself instead looking at a cross. "AGH!" It shouted, jumping back against the wall, hissing.

"Well I suppose watching movies DOES pay off…" Shaun said, moving forward with a broken coffee table leg at the ready. He plunged the leg straight through the vamp's chest, piercing it's heart. The vampire screamed in agony and began writhing against the wall. Shaun jumped back as he erupted into flames and toppled to the floor as a skeleton.

Shaun coughed at the disgusting stench and looked over at Ed's body. "Oh no…" He said, going over to him. "Damnit… Don't do this to me, Ed… Not again…"

Before he could say any more, he heard a crashing sound upstairs. "Liz!" Shaun shouted, grabbing his bat and the cross quickly and heading for the junk drawer…

-------------------

Liz struggled as hard as she could, but her arms were held down tightly as Charlie pushed her head to the side, hissing as he prepared to chomp into her throat. Just before the fangs connected with her neck, the door was kicked in and Shaun stepped through, cricket bat at the ready.

"Kill him!" Charlie shouted, holding Liz around the neck as the other vamp leapt at Shaun.

Shaun however, didn't even flinch, he just held the bat out in front of him, flat-side out. There, Liz's mum's crucifix had been quickly glued to the wood. The vamp, upon seeing this, halted in mid-charge, screeching and stepping back. Shaun didn't give him a chance to retreat though, he swung the bat as hard as he could into the creature's head, knocking it to the ground. He then pulled another table leg from his belt, where he had the other three stashed and staked it through the heart.

As it burst into flames, Charlie threw Liz across the room into Shaun and dove out the window, transforming into a bat in mid-fall and flew off into the night.

Shaun helped Liz up and they rushed to the broken glass, looking out after it.

"Okay… I forgive you now." Liz said, hugging him tightly.


	3. Chapter 3

PART 3

"Imbeciles!" Santanico shouted, back-handing Charlie across his big wide mug, the force knocking him back against a wall. "You couldn't even do the simple task of killing TWO people?!"

"I don't know what happened mistress!" Charlie said, rubbing his head painfully. "Enrique was supposed to kill him, but somehow this cabrone knows our weaknesses."

"What do you mean?" She demanded.

"He knew about crosses and stakes through the heart… Chances are he knows about sunlight."

"Ugh…" She said, rolling her eyes. "Another movie fanatic…"

"He attacked us with a cricket bat that had a cross attached to it, I've never seen someone do that."

"This one is creative… Perhaps its time for US to get creative as well…" She said, grinning darkly to herself. "We need to move quickly though, it is already past midnight, we need to kill them before sun-up or our cover will be blown."

-------------------

"Are you sure this is the best idea?" Liz asked as Shaun threw more clothes into a suitcase.

"Yes, absolutely, I'd never forgive myself if something happened to you."

"Why do you think someone would come after me?"

"Well you're my girlfriend, they'll want to hurt you through me."

"What makes you think they want to hurt you so bad?"

"Well they came HERE didn't they?" Shaun asked, shutting the suitcase.

Liz stopped him as he moved for the door. "Forget something?" She asked. "You need a bag too."

"No, I'm not going with you." He said solemnly.

"Oh no you don't Shaun, your going with me and that's final!"

"Liz, look, you need to be safe. You cant be safe as long as they are still out there, so you need to get away."

"Shaun… I-"

"Babe… Its alright, I promise I'll see you again, but you HAVE to go now." Shaun said, heading down the stairs with her bag. Just as they reached the bottom though, Liz grabbed him and hugged him tightly.

Shaun silently wrapped his arms around her as though it was the last time they'd be together, which it very well could be… "I love you Liz…"

"Gay…" A voice said weakly from the living room. Shaun's eyes, which had closed, shot open and he looked towards the entry to the sitting room.

"No fucking way…" He said, his arms slowly releasing Liz.

"What is it?" Liz whispered. "Another one of them?"

"No… That was…" Shaun started, trailing off as he slowly made his way into the sitting room, cricket bat at the ready.

As he turned the corner, his jaw dropped at the sight before him. Ed was seated on the couch playing Tekken 2 and smoking a cigarette.

"Ed…?" Shaun squeaked out.

"What?" Ed inquired, not looking away from the TV.

Shaun approached, looking at his friend cautiously. "You… Your not dead."

Ed laughed a bit. "Are you on something? 'course I'm not dead."

"But… You were a zed… Then you got bit by a vampire." Shaun said, extremely perplexed.

"What the 'ell are you blabbering about?" Ed asked, looking over at him.

Shaun couldn't stop himself, he rushed over, hugging Ed tightly. "I cant believe it!" He said, on the verge of tears.

"Jeez man, if I'd have known you were really gay I wouldn't of said anything at all!" Ed said, pushing him off. "Ease off, I'm tryin' to kill this bastard…" He said, trying to return to his game.

"Ed!" Liz shouted from the entry-way and rushed over to hug him as well.

"What the hell is this?! A bloody care bear convention?" He demanded, pushing them away. "And since when are you back with 'er anyway?" He asked Shaun.

"Since… Wait… You don't remember?"

"Last thing I remember was dozing off after Pete threw your Electro record out the window." Ed said, returning to the battle in his game.

Shaun looked at Liz quizzically, then at the bite mark on Ed's throat. "So… What happened to your neck then?"

Ed touched the spot, looking at the blood. He just shrugged a bit and continued playing. "I dunno, musta slept on it wrong or something, didn't really pay much attention to it."

-----------------------

After a VERY long explanation (made longer because of Ed's short attention span between Tekken 2 and Shaun's talking). Ed stared blankly at Shaun and Liz.

"So your telling me that there was a huge outbreak of Zombies walkin' around and I was one of them? Doesn't sound much like me…" He said, shaking his head.

"Well it's the truth, and now there are vampires after us, so we HAVE to get out of here now."

"I'm not goin' anywhere, I got 3 more fights to go through before the boss…"

Shaun went over to the xbox and shut it off quickly, evoking an angry snarl from Ed as he leapt like a flying squirrel across the room and grabbed Shaun by the collar of his shirt, slamming him against the wall. As he did, his eyes glowed a bit, but right when he realized what he was doing, he dropped Shaun to the ground again. "Oh… Sorry bout that… Don't know what came over me… Musta been Noodle's new stuff he sent me."

"Ed… I think we have to kill the master vampiress before you completely turn into one of them." Shaun said, straightening his shirt. "Maybe you'll even become completely normal again if we do."

"I'm already normal though." Ed said, biting a hole in a beer can with his fangs and drinking from it.

-------------------

A few minutes later, Liz was climbing into a taxi cab, looking sadly at Shaun, tears in her eyes. Shaun solemnly waved goodbye to her and he and Ed watched as the car drove off into the night.

"Alright, lets get to it then…" Shaun said, turning to Ed, who was itching his neck.

"Ya know… I think you may 'ave been right, man… This bloody cut doe'nt even hurt, but it must be pretty bad…"

-------------------

Liz looked back at Shaun and Ed before their flat disappeared behind a corner as the car turned. She sat forwards in the seat and sighed deeply. "So… Goin' on a trip?" The cabbie inquired.

"Yeah, you could say that…"

"Where to?"

"Visiting a friend in Manchester."

"Oh no your not senorita…" The cabbie said flatly.

"What?" Liz asked, concerned by his tone.

"Your going down to the pub."

Suddenly, the cabbie spun around, baring his fangs and hissing. Liz screamed, swinging her purse with all her might, smashing him in the face and knocking him back to the front seat. Liz clawed at the door, but just as it opened, the hulking figure of Razor Charlie shoved into the car, back-handing her across the face and knocking her unconscious.

----------------------

Shaun and Ed strolled down the road, not speaking. Or rather, Shaun didn't speak. Ed as usual wouldn't STOP speaking.

"So this whole vampire thing is bollocks, I mean, I cant even have a few beers anymore without pukin' it up. I hope this vampire bitch is a screamer though, should be fun to take her out, maybe I could giver 'er a bit of a nibble, eh?" He said, laughing and nudging Shaun as though he didn't have a care in the world.

"Look Ed, I'm really glad to have you back and everything, but do you think you could focus a bit here? We're not exactly on our way down to the pub…"

"I thought that WAS where we were going though."

"Well we are, but you know what I mean, these vampires are pretty serious fuckers."

Ed shrugged, starting to whistle cheerily as they walked, Shaun slung his cricket bat over his shoulder, checking to make sure his weapons were all ready as well. He'd rigged up wooden stakes all along his belt and Ed was carrying a super-soaker full of holy water. Shaun made sure the crucifix was firmly in place on the face of the cricket bat before they turned the corner, spotting the Winchester straight ahead. The pub was still all lit up, but there was an obvious lack of activity inside.

"Alright… Its go time." Shaun said, flipping the bat in his hand.

Ed scoffed next to him. "That the best one-liner you could come off with?" He asked, shaking his head. "I would've expected more."

"Well why don't YOU try being all witty in the face of danger, then?" Shaun said incredulously.

"Well you could'a said something like 'hope they're ready for dinner, cause be brought some stake!' or something like that."

Shaun opened his mouth to speak, but stopped, pondering that a moment. "Your right, that was better…"

--------------------

A few moments later, the front doors of the pub flew open, slamming against the walls on either side. Shaun and Ed rushed in, weapons ready for action. "Alright, hope your ready for dinner, cause we brought some Stake!" Shaun shouted, looking around… At nobody. "Bloody hell, why do I even bother?"

"Oh don't worry, slayer…" Santanico said, appearing on the stage. "You had an audience…"

Shaun and Ed spun around towards the stage, Ed leveling the soaker at her. "This that main cunt in charge?" He asked.

Shaun nodded. "Yeah, that's the one…"

Santanico grinned deviously, stepping down from the stage. "I don't think you want to do that, slayer… Not if you don't want anything to happen to your little girlfriend that is."

Shaun smirked. "Yeah, too bad for you she's long gone, out of your reach!"

Just as he said this though, the curtains on stage opened to reveal Liz strapped to a cerimonial statue covered in blood stains. The statue was a multi-armed vampire god, all the arms connecting to the body right where Liz's neck was, with slots for blood to seep to all the hands, where bowls sat to collect it.

"Bollocks…" Shaun said, his eyes going wide with fear.

Ed, who had become side-tracked by a bag of hog lumps on a table, suddenly took notice. "Oye.. Didn't she go to Manchester?" He asked Shaun, pointing to Liz.

"Shaun! Get out of here now! Don't worry about me!" Liz pleaded, struggling against the straps in futility.

"Don't worry babe… I've come to get you." Shaun said, raising the bat before him to show the cross. Santanico hissed at him and backed away a bit. "Yeah, now I think you should just let her go and maybe nobody has to get hurt." Shaun said confidently.

"What are you talkin' about? We gotta kill her so I can turn back." Ed said stupidly, Shaun slapped himself and Santanico chuckled.

"So he IS one of us, then…"

Before she could continue though, Shaun sprinted across the pub, leaping through the air and swinging the bat at her head. Just before the wood contacted though, Razor Charlie burst up from the wood floor, tackling Shaun in mid-air. The bat was deflected and smacked into his back, burning a cross-shaped scar into his flesh.

Charlie screeched in pain, slamming Shaun to the floor. As he screeched, the back doors burst open and all the patrons that had come to the Winchester that day came running out into the main room. Ed shouted a battle cry, opening fire on them with the super soaker.

As he took down the first few, the others backed off, staying just outside the limited range of his pound-shop weapon. Shaun struck out with his leg, tripping Razor Charlie and spinning around back to his feet. As he did though, a male vampire leapt off the bar and landed right on his back, choking him from behind.

"Ed! Get him off me!" Shaun shouted for help.

Ed spun around. "Right Shaunie!" He yelled, spraying the vamp.

"NO!" Shaun yelled as the vampire lit ablaze… Right on his back. He thrashed around wildly to shake the burning creature off, eventually just throwing himself through a table in order to free himself, rolling around on the ground to put out the fire on his shirt.

He got back to his knees, but only just in time to be kicked across the bar by Charlie, sending him slamming into the bar-top and rolling behind it. Charlie approached, cackling evilly as he bared his fangs.

Shaun suddenly burst up from behind the bar, wielding a broken beer tap and launched himself across the counter into Charlie, driving the tap into Charlie's heart. The wooden handle penetrated his heart and Charlie's eyes went wide as he toppled to the floor. "Impossible!!!" He shouted before bursting into flames.

Ed sprayed another vamp in the face, then rushed over to Shaun. "Yea boyee!" He shouted, clapping Shaun on the back. "Go get your girlfriend, I'll hold them back."

Shaun looked around, but couldn't locate his lost bat, so he grabbed a pool cue from the table, snapping it across his knee to sharpen one end and rushed towards the stage, whacking a vampire in the face and staking it before jumping up to Liz's position.

"Shaun, get me out!" She pleaded.

"No worries, love." He said reassuringly, pulling the straps off.

"Oh good, your all brave, makes your blood so much sweeter!"

Shaun's eyes widened. "No, not you too, Liz…" He said, backing away.

"Don't worry darling, it feels so good to be one of them… Share the experience…"

Shaun stared at her, tears forming in his eyes. "No, you don't wanna be dead, babe…"

"Oh but I do… Trust me, you'll enjoy it. Now hold still!" She shouted, lunging for him.

Shaun reacted quickly, dropping down onto his back and driving his feet into her chest, flinging her past him and through a table below. He cringed as she shattered the wooden top. "Sorry babe…"

"Don't worry, she didn't feel a thing, and neither will you!" Santanico said, bursting through the curtain and attacking Shaun from behind. Shaun screamed and tried to avoid her, but she latched onto his back, snapping at his neck with her fangs. Shaun leaned forward, thrashing his hands around to keep her head away from his throat. "ED! HELP!" Shaun shouted, spinning around near the edge of the stage.

Ed bashed a vampire in the face, spraying it through the chest and setting it ablaze, trying to take them out before he got pinned in a corner. "I'm a bit busy here, man!" He shouted back.

Shaun threw himself back-first at a wall, knocking the vampiress off his back, then toppled to the floor. Before he could even react, she was back to her feet. "You will be my dog! You will only be given enough blood to survive and suffer eternity in constant thirst!!!" She screamed angrily.

Shaun got back to his feet, but she kicked him right in the chest, sending him flying off the stage into the wall, knocking the dart board off the wall. He groaned, gasping for breath and looking around for something to fight her off… And spotting the throwing darts.

Shaun snatched up the dart, getting back to his feet. "How bout a game of dartsies?" He said, aiming and throwing the dart with all his might at Santanico's heart.

It struck home, piercing her skin and making her freeze in her tracks, looking down at the dart, her eyes wide. Shaun grinned. "Bullseye."

Santanico looked up at him again and grinned back. "Are you stupid? it's a dart. You have to hit my HEART to kill me, moron!"

Shaun backed against the wall, fresh out of ideas, Santanico leapt into the air, shooting at Shaun, her fangs bared, aiming right for his throat. Shaun suddenly spotted his cricket bat under a table ahead of him and dove for it, rolling and grabbing the bat, coming up right underneath Santanico and swinging as hard as he could, bashing the dart through her ribs into her undead heart.

"NOOOOOO!!!" She screamed, clutching at her chest. Ed glanced over just in time to see this and smiled at the fact that she was grabbing her own tit… But as he watched, her head morphed into that of a snake and her body burst aflame, turning to sludge and hitting the floor in a puddle. "Ooohhh… Boner killer…" He said to himself.

As soon as Santanico liquefied, the vampires all froze, seizing up where the stood and toppling to the ground in a heap. Ed included.

Shaun rushed over to where Liz had fallen, tossing the table off of her and shaking her. "Liz, wake up babe, come on, wake up!" He pleaded.

After a moment, Liz's eyes fluttered open and she looked around confusedly. "Shaun? What happened?"

"You… You got kidnapped by the vampires." He said, leaving out the whole undead part.

"And you saved me?" She asked, smiling.

Shaun shrugged. "Well, not to brag, but yeah, I did."

"I probably should have figured." She said, kissing him sweetly.

"Oh bloody 'ell, enough of this mushy shit…" Ed said, getting to his feet painfully.

Shaun and Liz got to their feet, looking at their friend. "Ed… Are you…?"

"Human?" Ed asked, looking himself over. "Well, everything hurts right now, so I'm guessing so…"

Shaun and Liz laughed with relief, then looked around at the once again living patrons getting to their feet. "I think its time to get out of here, now." Shaun said. Liz and Ed nodded, following him out of the pub quickly.

As they headed back to their flat, Shaun sighed. "Ya know… I think I need a holiday… Somewhere without dead things trying to kill us."

"Us?" Liz asked, smiling.

"Of course, I did promise you we'd go on holiday didn't I?"

Ed shrugged. "Fine, I could use the alone time."

Shaun laughed. "Ed, you've been locked up in a shed for months by yourself.

"Yeah, but I cant remember it, must 'ave been nice…" He said, lighting up a cigarette.

---------------------------

"Shaun!" Liz shouted. "Hurry!"

Shaun came bounding down the steps of the flat to the front door. "I know, I know!" He said, pulling a suitcase behind him. "Ed, have you seen my ticket?" He asked, digging through his pockets.

Ed leaned forward, snatching up a ticket to Greece, tossing it to Shaun. "There ya go. See? What would you do without me 'ere?"

Shaun caught the ticket, pocketing it quickly, smiling. "Your right Ed. I love you so much!" He said, feigning a faint and landing in Ed's lap, kissing him on the cheek.

"Oy, fuck off, man!" Ed said, shoving him off. "Go on your bloody holiday, I gotta beat all my old high scores… I sucked as a zed."

Shaun laughed and waved goodbye as he closed the door behind him, rushing to meet Liz at the cab…

The End


End file.
